The Orphans
by hpnarutardsjedipirate1234
Summary: It all started with just simple games, but then it turned out to be something more. People's lives aren't to be messed with, especially with these secrets kept hidden. And some, are better left buried.
1. Prologue

**I don't own How to train your dragon, Brave, Tangled, or Rise of the Guardians. They all belong to DreamWorks and Disney…**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Lightning struck and then the thunder came. The woman flinched as she saw this and duck down on the spot she was hiding from. The door creaked open and she froze on her spot. She could feel her tears flow down on her cheeks, and she was beginning to become hysteric every second she was in the place. However she was determined to stay here and wait for help to come by…<p>

She called a few moments ago when her husband was becoming stranger and stranger by the second. She bit back her sobs and covered her mouth with her hands, trying to hide some more. She clutched the locket her husband gave her on their wedding night and held on to it for dear life…

She stared at the window, and the rain was already pouring hard… thunder boomed throughout the place and lightning sent electric shocks every now and then, until she heard it… she stared at the music box displayed right across from her as it creaked open and began to play the tune… when it did something it has never done before…

It sang and echoed through the empty halls…

He heard the running of his wife and followed her, until he eventually lost sight of her. From a distance he could see himself barging into every room and tearing each room apart. He couldn't stop even if he wished it to. He was already yelling but no one could hear him… no one would ever hear him. He ran through the walls until he saw a slightly ajar door and opened it slowly…

As the lightning cackled through the dark sky he could see his wife's silhouette and came to her and knelt before her. He tried to reach out to her but stopped when she clutched the locket close to her. He let his tears flow down his cheeks when he felt an ominous presence fill the room. He turned around to see an old woman standing in front of the music box…

He stood up and stared in horror as the lady turned to him with a wicked smile…

The music box opened as did her mouth as she began to sing…

_Flower, gleam and glow  
>Let your power shine<br>Make the clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine<em>

Her voice was rough and dry… she was clearly old, but he knew what exactly she was doing as the words echoed throughout the empty shallow walls of the house. He launched himself onto her but she disappeared yet her voice still echoed throughout the house. He stared at the mirror he had broken and could see his wife's bewildered face staring at him…

_Heal what has been hurt_  
><em>Change the Fates' design<em>  
><em>Save what has been lost<em>  
><em>Bring back what once was mine<em>

She scrambled to her feet as she approached the broken mirror… she couldn't contain her sobs any longer as she palmed the broken glasses, cutting herself even. He shook his head at her and mouthed only one word…

"Run." he whispered lovingly to her, yet she just shook her head and the door banged open…

_What once was mine_

She stared at horror at the body of her husband but she knew he really wasn't…

"What's wrong dear?" his voice echoed with malice. She fingered her locket, while spirit of her husband did the same…

He launched himself onto her and try as hard her husband was, he was only just a spirit. He slumped back his shoulders as he watched his wife suffer underneath _his _own hands. He cried and cried and cried until he could hear her sobs no longer…

* * *

><p>"Stay in here Eugene," said the guy who had just arrived at a very large estate. The young boy only nodded his head and just continued to play with his game console as his father got out of the car and out into the hard pouring rain. The car door closed and Eugene watched his father knock on the door. A few moments later his father started to pound on the door so hard, and his guess was his father was hearing something he shouldn't…<p>

His father came back and opened the car door with urgency, "Call the police," that was his only instruction as his father grabbed the riffle at the back and shut the door. Eugene quickly dove into the dashboard and grabbed the phone, dialling 911 as fast as he could…

A few moments after he called, he could hear the sirens wailing and coming closer and closer. He could see the flashes of light, but he wasn't mistaken by the sound of gunshots that came from inside the house. Then the police came by his window and the car door was burst open by a large man…

"You okay lad?" he asked with a funny Russian accent, he just nodded, at a loss for words, "Come on," he said and took him from the seat, "You can call me North," he said and handed him to a short guy, "This one is my partner Sandy," he said and he was transferred. A few moments later his father came out all beat up with blood running down his head and handcuffs behind him…

"Don't worry son," his father said smiling at him, "It'll all be over before you know it."

"Take him away," North said glaring at his father, "You should know better than taking your own child to dangerous situations such as these… Fitzherbert."

"You know me North, I can't just leave him on his own!" he reasoned out…

"And the shooting?"

"That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Then you are under arrest for a double homicide." He said and pushed him inside the car…

"No you don't understand North! He was possessed!" but he was shoved inside the car and Eugene Fitzherbert could only see his father being taken away. He looked back at the big bulky man and stared at Sandy…

"Who's going to take care of me now?" he asked…

"I am, Eugene Fitzherbert," said the priest, who was pretty short. Eugene then stared at the ambulance and the stretchers brought out from the inside. Once of the guards snorted as he stared at the retreating police car…

"That Fitzherbert guy is really nuts." Eugene clenched his fists and stared at the statement. He then looked back at the bulky guy and stepped right in front of him…

"I wanna change my name." he said with his head down and hands at his side… North knelt before him and held his chin up…

"What name would you like then?"

"Flynn Ryder."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… so I just had to write this, I'm really sorry but the idea just kept bugging me to no end. This is still only a short prologue though, so a little taste of what is to come afterwards. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think about it guys! Thank you <strong>

**Hpnarutardsjedipirate1234**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own How to train your dragon, Brave, Tangled, or Rise of the Guardians. They all belong to DreamWorks and Disney…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Astrid, hurry up!" Rita had called from outside the house…<p>

"Coming!" she replied as she finally finished fixing her stuff before they would really leave the place. Well they weren't exactly leaving the foundation, but they were still moving to some place up on Berk. She sighed and zipped her duffel bag closed as she put her hood and jacket on and tied her hair to a braid, letting her bangs fall to her face, not bothering bringing it to the sides. She quickly went down the stairs meeting a few people and bidding them goodbye…

"Abowt time ye got 'ere!" Merida said as she swung a friendly arm around Astrid, "Almost thou' ye were goin' te back out on us!" she exclaimed as she dragged Astrid towards the van…

"And miss a chance to get out of that stuffy house?" she asked smirking, "Never… where's Punz?" she asked and looked around, watching out for anyone else straying. Merida just waved her question off as they both got in the back seat and shut the car door…

"'o knows?" she said and shrugged her shoulders, "I just know she's out there tryn' te pacify me brothers." She said and took out her phone and started to play some archery game. Astrid took a peak at the game and just stared at Merida…

"What's up with you and archery anyway?" she asked, and Merida could only shrug in reply, too busy playing, "Anyway I think you should be the one out there and not Rapunzel." She said and snatched the phone away, "My weapon choice is more like an axe anyway." She said taking over the game…

"Wha?" Merida said as the phone was snatched away from her and dropped her hands, "It wasnae my idea to let 'er go after me brothers," she said and crossed her arms, "She volunteered to do it!"

"So what, she's Katniss now?" Astrid said as she continued to pin every enemy she encountered on the phone game…

"Who's Katniss?" someone suddenly asked causing both girls to jump in fright…

"Don't do tha' Punz!" Merida said, "Ye know I've got a weak 'eart!" she said recovering. Rapunzel only smiled knowingly at Merida and stared at the game Astrid was playing…

"I honestly don't know why you guys fancy killing and destroying things." She said and brought up Hamish, Hubert and Harris one by one into the van. The three of them scrambled off onto their sister and immediately snatched the phone away from Astrid who was not surprised at all and just sighed in defeat…

"Sigh, I never get to finish my game with you guys around." She said and ruffled each of their heads. They just laughed and immediately had a tug of war with the phone, trying to find out whose turn it was to play. Merida sighed and snatched it from them…

"One by one, ye wee devils!" she said and handed it back to them, "We'll go by alphabetical order." She said and handed it to Hamish first. Hubert crossed his arms and glared at his sister…

"Why do I ge' to be the las'?" he complained and Merida just raised her eyebrow at him,

"Cause I said so." He pouted at her and buckled up. Rapunzel finally got in the front seat and stared at the people at the back…

"Everyone aboard already?" she asked, and they all chorused a 'yes'. A few moments later Rita finally came to the driver's seat and starts the engine…

"All right guys, buckle up!" she said and they finally started to drive away. The rest of the drive was quiet and peaceful, even the triplets fell asleep… but Merida couldn't. She just didn't like long trips such as these…

"Here." She looked down and saw Astrid hand her some wool and needle, she raised her eyebrows at her…

"Eh, wot the 'ell is tha'?" she asked and hesitantly accepted it. Astrid sighed and gestured to the front seat…

"Rapunzel said it'll ease your mind for a bit." Merida just stared at the front and saw Rapunzel give her a soft smile. Merida just rolled her eyes at Rapunzel, smiling too…

"Oh, alrigh' ye wee therapist!" she said and took the wool, "Now how do ye do this thing?"

* * *

><p>"Alright bud, fetch!" he shouted as he threw a stick off to somewhere while his big black dog barked and ran after it. He sighed and waited for his friend to arrive. It wasn't the first time he was late, but he was getting bored with just waiting around all day doing nothing but fetch with his dog. Speaking of which, who is coming back right now with the stick in his mouth. He knelt down and tugged the stick from its mouth and gave it its favourite treat…<p>

Fish biscuits…

He really didn't think dogs liked fish, but this one does. He sighs and stands up, getting ready to throw the stick again…

"Hiccup!" he hears and whirls around wear he was tackled to the ground by the same person he had been waiting for in the past hour. He grunts in pain and lies on his back watching the sky. His friend does the same and they both watch the clouds…

"Hey," his friend said and Hiccup just rolled his eyes…

"Hey to you too," he said glumly, really just bored…

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing really," he replies and sits up, "Except for the fact that you called me here early in the morning and show up an hour later." He replies and starts scratching his dog's ears, "Good thing I brought Toothless with me, or I would have been bored and went home already." He replies. Jack sits up and takes the stick and passes it from his left and right hand…

"Okay, I'm sorry, I should have told you not to come here an hour before, but I just really want to do something before school starts!" he exclaims and stands up then throws the stick. Toothless bolts away from Hiccup and goes after the stick, "Come one it'll be fun!"

"Depending by fun you mean actually get our asses kicked… no thanks."

"I'll stick with you until the end like I always do!"

"Nu-uh, your _**fun**_ plans usually involve pissing off other people, or trespassing or-"

"I get it, I get it," he says and sighs, "But just this one last time!" he says and pleads Hiccup, "This will be different."

"Somehow I don't like the sound of that."

"Please," he pleaded

"See even Toothless thinks he should return."

"Toothless only returns the stick then he'll be on his way!" Hiccup sighed dejectedly and just nodded. Jack 'yipee'd and pumped his fists in the air and took out his camera…

"Finally! Let's go ghost hunting!" he exclaimed and people stopped and stared at how ridiculous his idea was. Hiccup managed to avert their attention anyway, and once he did, he looked back to Jack and glared… but Jack seemed really happy, and his eyes were pleading him to come along… after all, this was Jack's last year as a high school student, and after that he'd go off somewhere for college, pursuing his long life dream…

Hiccup groaned at the idea of what Jack was trying to get at and glared at him one last time. Jack noticed the glare and smiled at Hiccup, he knew what that meant and that meant he was winning… again… until he brought down another bomb shell…

"Okay, let me just tell you I invited a few people to come along too." He admitted and Hiccup's eyes widened with the answer…

"What!?" he said and looked around, trying to keep his voice down, "And how many people did you invite before even telling me?" he asked and glared at Jack who just waved him off and took out his phone to start texting the others,

"Relax Hic," he said smirking at Hiccup in a manner he really didn't like, "It's only a few people."

* * *

><p>"I thought you said only a few were coming." Hiccup said as he was now huddled in the middle of his own gang as they were entering private property with Jack on the inside of the house. Jack turned to look back and snapped a picture of Hiccup's emotionless face surrounded with frightened faces of his friends.<p>

"Come on, the more the merrier right?" he said and stepped inside, and everyone else screeched as Jack rushed inside. He sighed and followed Jack inside meaning to bring him back. He turned back to look at the others and back inside…

"Stay out, and if someone's coming just stall them until we get out." He said and stepped inside the house. He froze in his footsteps as he could see nothing but covered furniture everywhere. The house itself was big enough for more than just one family but still he tried to look which way Jack went off to. He then took a turn, not knowing Jack took the opposite side…

Meanwhile, Jack was busy flashing things with his camera hoping for it to catch sight of something. He knew people were headed this way, but it was no secret that this place was haunted… at least in one time. But people said the house was already blessed so spirits may not stray away from their path to the other side. However, Jack just had to go here and confirm that there really wasn't anything left here anymore…

* * *

><p>They stopped by for lunch and got inside the diner, with no idea of what to expect the moment they arrive at their new place. They weren't really used to being away from the others, but this was an experience they were willing to take. Besides, it would only be fitting if they were to learn to mingle with new people than the same old ones. They stepped into the place and took a seat, the triplets on a different table while the four of them were together…<p>

"Hey girls," Rita said trying to cheer them up, "I know this is all too abrupt for you-" Astrid scoffed…

"You can say that again." She mumbled as she took a sip from her soda. Rita sighed and decided to go for it again…

"Like I said this is all too abrupt for you but you need not worry," she said and clasped her hands together, "Berk is a really good place for you guys to start, and a fresh change from Burgees." She said and started looking through her bag, "Plus there's this awesome school named Corona where you can meet new friends and everything!" she said excitedly, clasping her hands together. Merida rolled her eyes at their guardian's excitement…

"I' looks like yer more excited than we are." She commented under her breath. Rapunzel stared reprimanding-ly at Merida who just shrugged at her…

Rapunzel just stared at her two companions, and let out a sigh. She knew it was hard for them to leave Burgees but it was necessary… besides their time was running out, and by the time she reached the age of eighteen, she'd have to leave and venture out alone. She checked up on the triplets and sees them munching on their food happily. She just smiled and went back to the conversation…

It was plainly clear the other two were not at all interested in the good parts Rita was telling them. All that was going through their head was that they were going to leave their home… just like they did once, only through different circumstances this time. The food was now served and that was the only time they could remember how hungry they were…

"Well, dig in!" Rita ended and they did so… once they all started to eat, Rita couldn't help but feel sad for them. It was probably hard leaving the place that has sheltered you for so long from the harms outside its walls… only to learn that one day you're going to have to leave it and face the harms head on. She ate quietly as she observed the three of them, but also mindful about the triplets sitting where she could see them…

Astrid was the typical snob girl, but she has every right to do so. She's had a tough life, and now she's built around her a tough exterior that only a few people are able to see pass through it. Rita could only hope that one day she'd be allowed to also. She often kept to herself too regardless if she has some good or bad news. And most of the time, she was a silent person and was very serious about some things…

Merida… a hot-tempered and easily mistaken for a spoiled child… but there is a saying that old habits die hard. It was probably hard for her to go through that travel, and she really wants to help her out, but despite of that, she is easy to talk to and seems very friendly… just don't get on her bad side. And while she pretends she doesn't care… she actually does, especially for her three little brothers, who were now playing with their food…

Before she could stand up, Rapunzel already beat her to it and went to the triplet's table; she sat back down and watched Rapunzel work her magic…

Rapunzel… she really didn't know where she came from or what her story is, but she was thankful that Rapunzel was able to adapt easily everywhere she was placed in and that she was still caring and responsible. As the oldest amongst the people she had gathered, she was expected to be. Rita was thankful someone was here to help her out…

* * *

><p>"What's taking them so long?" Snotlout complained for the nth time that day. It was already hours ago when both boys got in yet none of them came out. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were already getting bored to no end and really wanted to go after those two already. Fishlegs was starting to hyperventilate and was now starting to spurt theories and reasons why they still weren't back. In the meantime both Heather and Camicazi were on the lookout…<p>

"Hiccup better hurry up and drag that Frosty's ass outta there or I swear I'm gonna skin him alive and drown him in a lake!" Camicazi ranted to Heather. They were looking out for people who were coming and their feet were hurting doing some rounds every now and then. They really couldn't rely on anyone other than the two of them to follow what Hiccup said since he always know what to do. They stared back at the others and found no one there…

"Holy-"

"Don't finish that!" Heather hissed and dashed inside,

"Hey!"

"You stay out and watch I go and fetch the others!" Camicazi grumbled and just sat down on a rock staring straight ahead at the sky, waiting for the others to come out…

Hiccup on the other hand had been going in circles for the past few times. How did he know? He just did. It was already taking him too long to get used to this place, and every time he thought he was already getting the hang of it, the place gives him another obstacle. It was like the place itself was messing with him. He stopped and just looked around. Maybe he should go and look into some rooms…

He then stepped inside the nearest room and decided to check in the room. He pushed the slightly ajar door open and felt the cold rush of wind pass through him. He physically shivered and continued to walk in. He stepped in as cautiously as he could, afraid of disturbing something. He continued to walk inside and thought saw a shadow move at the corner of his eye. He stopped in his footsteps and took deep breaths…

"Breath in… breath out… breath in… breath out…" his own mantra to calm himself down. He was really trying so hard to keep himself calm, yet he could feel some presence breathing down his neck…

"Hiccup…" a whisper of his name, so close to his ears, "Hiccup…" there it was again, and he felt the warm breath breathing down his neck. And his eyes snapped open and whirled around and shoved Jack so hard he fell on his butt, "Okay… it wasn't a good joke, sorry." He apologized and Hiccup just glared at him, fists clenched at his side…

"Get up; we have to get going already." He said and stormed out of the room. Jack stayed on the ground for a little while and sighed. He then heard something click in the background and turned to see what it was. When he saw nothing he took out his camera and flashed on the direction he heard the sound come from, and went to go after Hiccup immediately. Whatever was inside the house… it definitely did not want to get seen or disturbed…

Hiccup just kept walking and walking through the empty hallways until he stopped on his tracks when he thought he saw someone standing at the middle of the stairway. He breathed in and out once again and was definitely sure it was not Jack this time. He back up a bit, hoping he was wrong, yet he did not avert his gaze from where it once was, fearing he'd see something he did not want to see. He gulped and stopped at the foot of the staircase. He slowly turned his head and saw nothing…

He released a sigh of relief and stared at the staircase once more, when he now saw the figure standing right in front of him from the corner of his eye. He froze in his steps, and so did his whole body. The figure was now slowly approaching him, and still he could go nowhere…

"Hic wait up!" Jack called out and finally caught up to Hiccup. When he noticed how pale Hiccup was he looked around him and when he saw nothing he grabbed a hold of Hiccup and took him away, "Come on… I'm here already." He said soothingly and brotherly wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shaking form, "I'll be with you every step of the way. Nothing is going to hurt you Hic," he said and looked around. He stared at the staircase and took out his camera. Just as he was about to press the button, a hand was placed before the lens and he stared at Hiccup…

"No… not in here." He said, his eyes were pleading him with a shaky breath to not to get a picture. Jack sighed in defeat and nodded…

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our very own mansion!" Rita squealed in delight as they were driving towards the place they were going to stay in from now on, "It's a bit old, but with a few repairs here and there it'll be good as new!"<p>

The sky was beginning to become dark, and they just want to get some sleep. They were nearing the place and could see just how eerie it really looks like. They didn't like it one bit. They could hear Rita nervously chuckle as they could clearly see just how grim the place looked like…

"I'm sure it's just the lighting right now, once we light up the place with life it wouldn't be so scary looking!" she said trying to brighten up the mood but no one was really budging. As they got near the house, the other people inside just took a good glance all around the place, and could feel that the place has more history to it that it seems…

"Welcome to Bork's manor!" Rita squealed as they were coming to a stop. The moment the car did stop, no one even made a move to get out of it… after all it was a new environment for them, and they weren't the least bit comfortable with just the way it looks. Sensing their hesitation, Rapunzel made the first move…

"Come on guys," she said to them, "It can't be that bad besides," she gave a look to the triplets, "It's a mansion." She whispered and winked at them. Instantly the three began to beam up and rush out of the car and apprehended Rita and took her keys for themselves. The three teens stayed inside…

"I still don't like it." Merida huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Ah mean, wot's up with a mansion anyway?" she asked gesturing to the house, "It's nothin' bu' a big ol' house!"

"Well at least we have a house." Rapunzel pointed out and Astrid gave her a look…

"You don't look so well either," she rebutted, "You've been there longer than us Punz," Astrid continued, "It's harder for you than for us." She finished and unbuckled up. She snatched her bag from the back and got out of the car leaving only both Merida and Rapunzel inside. Merida stared at Astrid's retreating form and back at Rapunzel's slouched figure. She let out a sigh and grabbed both their bags, and opened the car door…

"Le' me know if there's sumthin' ye need lassie." She said and shut the door. Rapunzel just waved at Merida and stared back down at her laps. She let out a dejected sigh and decided to just bury her head on her hands and let it flow since no one was there to see it…

As the rest of them made their way inside the big house, they stopped and looked around… the place was indeed so big that it was more than enough for all of them. They dropped their bags by the doorstep and stared at the interior designs and everything. They palmed the walls and knocked on it… checking to see if it was sturdy or rotting. It seemed concrete enough and they wandered all the more into the big dark house they were going to live in from now on…

"Alright I admit," Astrid said out loud, "This is pretty cool. What are we gonna do now?" she said and stared at Rita who have tied her hair into a bun. She walked in and looked around and flipped on the lights, but once she did, it didn't turn on at first, before it started flickering and fully shedding light into the room. Rita sighed and dusted off some of the furniture around…

"Let's clean this place up!" the triplets groaned…

* * *

><p>After they have gotten out of the place, Hiccup went directly to his house. He was still a bit angry at Jack for playing a prank on him when he very well knew of his <em>condition<em>. He let out a sigh and turned on his warm water and took a shower to warm his cold body. He let the water flow down his body and just soaked it all in… whatever happened earlier was something he never wanted to happen again. He stared up at the ceiling and yelped and slipped when he thought he saw something sticking on it…

He rubbed his sore spot and looked back up again, when there was nothing. He frowned upon himself and turned off the shower and got out. As he dried himself and went to bed… he left the lights on and listened to the soft ticking clock there was on his room. He stared continuously at the ticking clock, when suddenly he heard it again…

_Hiccup…_

'_No…' _he thought and gulped, _'Get it out of your head!' _he mentally screamed at himself and shut his eyes tightly, forcing himself to go to sleep…

_Hiccup…_

'_Damn it, please stop it!' _he thought, _'It's just a prank that Jack did to you a while ago Hiccup let it go!' _then out of a sudden he hears Toothless, from outside his room scratching on the door and whining… and occasionally growling. Now it was a very well known fact to everyone that animals have very keen senses that could surpass a human's, but Hiccup refused to believe that it was what's going on with his dog right now outside his room…

Finally on the third time it called, he got the courage to get up and search for _his _pills. He scrambled open his drawers, not wanting the agonizing feeling being prolonged, he quickly found what he was looking for. He popped a few pills and all and drank the water, readily prepared on his bedside table, _always. _As he gulped down his last drops of water he let out a breath and took courage to look at the corner of his bed…

He could see the figure fading already, and he rubbed his eyes and stared at it again, and it was gone. He let out a sigh of relief and got up to refill his glass. Then out of a sudden, Toothless stops and barks at the front door opening…

He sighed again and stepped out of his room to greet his father. He then got jumped by Toothless and he just patted it playfully before greeting his father,

"Dad." He said nodding at the big bulky man, Stoick only stared back at his son and nodded as he let down his briefcase and the keys. Stoick finally straightened up and took a good look at him… he seemed awfully pale. He let out a sigh again and placed a hand on his little shoulders… compared to his father's big, broad ones…

"Another one?" he asked, and he just shrugged in reply…

"Nah, nothing I couldn't handle really." He replied, "But I think my system's getting used to the meds." He said and opened up the refrigerator to heat up the food set aside for his father. Stoic sat down the chair in the kitchen and stared at his son going about the kitchen…

"Oh, how so?" he asked and drank the water on the table. Hiccup shrugged again and took out the food from the microwave and set it down the table. He sat across from Stoick and clasped his hands together…

"I don't know really but they wear off earlier than they usually do." He replied and just stared off to space. Stoic let out a sigh and began eating…

"We'll go to your therapist tomorrow then."

* * *

><p>Jack plopped down his bed and scanned through his camera. He looked over the pictures again and puffed out a breath as he couldn't see anything satisfying. He got up and went to sit at his windowsill and just felt the breeze of the wind surrounding him. He then looked down and saw that weird guy around his apartment that he doesn't know any clue about. He tried to see what documents it was he was holding but still nothing. He let out a sigh and took a picture of him instead. The said guy stopped fumbling with his keys and shot his eyes up to him…<p>

He hid his camera and smiled at him, in which he only returned a scowl. Finally he got in, and Jack stuck his tongue out at him, "Crazy guy that one is." He mumbled to himself and shut his camera down and continued to stare up at the moon…

He wasn't an idiot… everyone was angry at him for today. He not only trespassed on private property but also played a very unpleasant trick on Hiccup. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He really was such a troublemaker. He can do nothing right… and he mess things up for everyone… even to the people he cares about. Not a moment later a car pulled up in front and out came Jack's favorite neighbor… he smirked…

"Hey Bunny!" he called out and the man looked around before looking up and glared at him…

"What do you want Jack?" he growled at him, "I'm a busy man mate, don't go about messin' with me." He said and took out his keys, "A few folks moved into town, and I was in charge of welcomin' them."

"Aw, come on," he pestered, "I just wanted to see how you're doing." He teased, "Who're the new people?"

"Wouldn't matter," he replied, "They're off limits, even for you."

"Is it a couple of ladies you can't get?" he laughed at him, "You're getting way ahead of yourself old man." Aster only smirked at Jack's cockiness…

"Really?" he said as if daring him, "No matter how many dates you went to your entire life, you'd never catch up to me!"

"So they are ladies!" he cheered and whooped. Aster only scowled at him and finally went in, "Hey, I was only kidding, Bunny-" but he was cut off by the door slamming…

Yep… he does mess things up…

* * *

><p>Merida dropped her bag as soon as she was done with cleaning her room, which was right across from her brothers. She let out a sigh and looked around. Her room was huge, and she stared at the vanity and just looked at herself. She tilted her head at the side and rubbed off some of the remaining dust and coughed out…<p>

"Ah've got te clean tha' up tomorrow." She muttered to herself as she continued coughing and went inside the bathroom and flipped the lights on… but it didn't. She really wanted to punch the wall right now, but was afraid she was going to break through it, "Of course, ol' house… no lights workin'" she then turned the faucet on, but only a small amount of water came out, "Even the plumbin' is busted." She commented and finally turned it off and walked back outside, "Well, at least it's furnished." She then got her bag to the nearest closet and opened it up until a whole new dusty place emerged…

She coughed really hard and went back to the bathroom to wash her face. She stared at the mirror and washed her face again, until one time she thought she saw something and went back up. She stared at the mirror very closely yet saw nothing. She washed her face one last time and went out…

"Guess I'd just have te fully clean this place up tomorrow then." She muttered to herself and took out her phone, "Ahck," she growled and threw it to the bed, "Great, the battery's dead and ah've go' no way of finding a blasted outlet in this place!" she lied down and felt the bed bounce as well, "I didnae know this bed was bouncy." She muttered and slowly drifted off to sleep…

* * *

><p>After Rapunzel have regained her composure she got out and began to help out Rita with the cleaning as well as the others, however, she was far from finished cleaning the living room, and she has yet to find a room to occupy. The others have already gone ahead and Rita was still talking to the phone for some repairs the place needed to have. As soon as she heard the phone snap close she stared at Rita…<p>

"Thank you so much for helping me Rapunzel," she muttered, "But I really think you should get some sleep already. I'll lock up once I'm done." She said and Rapunzel straightened up…

"And where would you be sleeping?" she asked and Rita stopped,

"I can't stay here tonight, the agency is calling me and not all of us get to work at least one night a year." She gave Rapunzel a sad smile, "I'll be back I promise."

"Well make sure to keep it," she said with a stern face, "Because when I promise something I never break it… ever." She finished and Rita nodded in understanding…

"I'll be back first thing in the morning with breakfast." Rapunzel nodded and went to sit on a couch. As soon as she heard the rustling of keys growing faint she grabbed a pillow nearby and laid her head on it. She'd just have to get some rest then…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… so that's the end of chapter one everyone! <strong>** I know I suck at writing Merida's lines but please bear with me… I'm not quite an expert in writing accents… but anyway; please do say what you think about this… thank you very much! **

**Hpnarutardsjedipirate1234**


End file.
